


Chapter 5 - Absence

by epsentinel



Series: It's Complicated [6]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Gen, John leaves for a case, Love, M/M, Ryan's an arse, Ryan's in over his head, Sherlock texts John, Sketching, Some Abuse, bit of Violence, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsentinel/pseuds/epsentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ari are out on a date when a case turns up. How does she handle it?<br/>Ari has to make plans after running into Ryan.<br/>Ari and Nina have some girl talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Run

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this chapter this coming Tuesday, but some massive computer issues are going to have my computer out of commission for . . . honestly I'm not sure how long. My next post is most likely going to be late. :s For anyone who's reading this as I post it, I'm sorry, in advance.  
> This chapter barely has the boys in it and I know pretty much everyone is reading for the guys to interact, but Chapter 6 is all about them (including Lestrade), so don't worry! ~_^ The boys will be back in force very soon!! ^_^
> 
> Again, many thanks to Aurora_bee for all her help (Britpicking & encouragement)!! She is an angel! ^_^
> 
> Reviews and commenters are appreciated & loved! Please tell me what you think. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but the action is coming! Just bear with me until then and I think you'll be happy with the results! If you're not, message me with any ideas and I'll see what I can fit in. ^_^  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Posh Restaurant, London, England**

John and Ari sat in a very nice restaurant, at a table in a darker, secluded corner. It was one of the nicer places John had ever taken a date and he knew the food was very good. Their orders had already been taken and they were talking quietly. John was telling Ari about a case Sherlock and he had been only after a week of knowing each other. Ari laughed, “Are you serious? He dressed like a woman to catch this guy?”

John nodded, “Yeah, he did. Looked pretty good as a woman, too.” Ari’s laugh turned into a yawn which she covered with her hand. Surprised John, asked, "Are you tired?"

Ari made a face, "Sorry, I took some Benadryl before we left and it's hitting me hard for some reason."

John frowned, "Why did," John's mobile went off before he could finish. He blushed as he fished it out of his pocket, "Sorry."

Ari smiled as she watched his face, "It's Sherlock."

John looked up, "Yeah."

"You have a case," John looked abashed, "Don't." Ari waved her hand, "Don't apologize." Just then the waiter arrived with their food. Ari smiled, "I'm sorry, my date is a doctor and has been called in on an emergency. Could we get these to go, please?"

The waiter look surprised, but answered quickly, "Oh, yes, ma'am. Of course," the waiter picked up the plates and hurried off.

John started to protest, "You don't have," he stopped as she held up her hand. Her smile somewhat confused him and he really didn't know how to take it. Most other women would be upset with him leaving his mobile on during a date, let alone answering a text from his male flat mate. If he left, they normally didn't call him afterward.

Ari leaned in and put her hand on his, "You are so much more than just a doctor, hon." Her smile was proud, almost radiant, "Dating you is like dating a police officer. I expect you to run off randomly because of cases. I'm not upset with you or Sherlock. Bad guys need to be caught and you two do that."

John was touched. He didn't know what to say. He was fortunately saved by the waiter bringing their food, boxed and bagged at a quick trot. _That was quick!_

Ari got up, put her coat on and took the bags, smiling the whole time. John took out his wallet as they rose, and made to pay the bill, but the waiter waved his now empty hands, "I'm sorry, sir. Your dinner was taken care of."

John blinked even more confused now, "What?"

The waiter shrugged, "My manager said it was paid for and hopes you will come back soon."

Ari nodded, "We will," she took John's arm and guided him down the aisle, "Have a wonderful night."

The waiter smiled and said, "Hope everything works out," as they walked out the front door.

As they made their way to where a cab stand was, John said, "At least let me pay for your cab back."

Ari laughed and cuddled up close to him, "You are a dear." Ari kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna catch the bus, the next street over. You have a consulting detective to meet."

John pulled her closed, "I might be busy for a few days." John studied her face, "You're really okay with this?"

Ari nodded, "Yes, John, I'm really okay with it." She made sure he was looking into her eyes and saw her sincerity, "Text me when you can and when it's safe to text Sherlock again. I don't want to accidentally set off a fit, especially while he's on a case."

John was grinning, now. He couldn't help it. _The woman in front of me is just too perfect_. "You are amazing," before Ari could say anything, John pulled her against him and kissed her soundly. Her little gasp made him smile, he didn't get to surprise her often, but he really liked when he managed it.

When they broke apart a cab was just pulling up and John waved a hand to flag it. It pulled over and they walked to it, "Are sure I can't have him drop you?"

Ari stood firm, but responded with laughter filling her voice, "No. I'll be fine. Go help the big git of a flat mate solve some crime." Ari all but shoved him toward the car and then remembered, "Oh, your dinner."

John shook his head, "You take it. Probably a good thing I don't eat. Doubt I'll have time at the crime scene." Ari looked concerned, "Don't worry. I have to make sure he eats, so I won't forget."

Ari nodded, slowly, "Only if you're sure."

John smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'll text you."

Ari watched as John got in the cab and gave an unfamiliar address. She waved as he looked back. She caught his smile and a flash of his hand before he was out of view. She watched the cab and whispered, "Be safe," as it turned a corner and was out of sight. With a sigh she took stock of her surroundings and headed down the street to where the bus stop was located. She didn't want to go back to Building Six, but she didn't exactly have much of a choice. Maybe I'll stop at that park near the grocery store, if it's not closed by the time I get there

Ari's phone went off and she checked it. She smiled as she saw a text from John,

"Thank you for being so understanding. We'll make plans after he solves this case, promise. Be safe and text me when you get home. - JW"

Ari replied as she walked, her smile growing at his concern, 

"No worries, but you're welcome anyway. Can't wait to hear all the details. You be safe, too! *hugs* Will do." 

She never signed her texts or put a signature on them. She always figured that if the person being texted didn't know the person texting, they should ask. _But when he and Sherlock do it, it's kinda cute. Go figure._

Ari looked up as a bus came down the street. It stopped just passed the sign and she got on. She paid the fare and sat down just two seats behind the driver. The bus wasn't very crowded since it was a weeknight after the rush to get home and have dinner crowd. The bus driver asked where she was headed and nodded when she told him. He told her about how long it would be and she thanked him. Ari debated eating on the bus, but decided against it as another rider got on. 

Ari pulled a book out of her purse and pretended to read, even as her mind percolated, turning things over and over in its attempt to fine connections, patterns, and conclusions. _So many things to think about._ _At least it looks like I'll have some time on my hands._ Ari sighed, _I am so pathetic. I already miss him. Is that even possible?_ Ari rubbed her temple, trying not to think too hard or let her imagination run wild. Ari tried to slow her mental processes down as the bus made stop after stop. At one point she thought about getting out and just walking the rest of the way to Building Six, but she knew both Zebina and John would be upset if she did that. _They do worry._ Ari smiled then, feeling loved and cared for.

Ari finally broke down and put her book away. She pulled out her phone and began reading through all of the texts she and John had sent to each other over the past week. When she finally reached his last message she sighed and looked up. She smiled as she realized that she was almost to her stop. _Time flies when you’re having fun . . . or when you’re obsessively going over texts from the guy you like._ Ari tried not to laugh at herself, _but if you couldn’t laugh at yourself, who could you laugh at? Goddess, I am a smart butt even in my own head!_ Ari shook her head to try and clear it as she watched the street roll by. She put her cell away and got her bags together. _I am so ready to take a nap. Maybe it’ll be peaceful tonight. A girl can hope!_

As the bus pulled up to the stop near Building Six, Ari rose and headed down the aisle. The bus driver nodded to her and wished her a good evening. She imitated him and did the same, smiling as she went. Hoping to somehow find everyone either busy, engaged in things for the night, or hopefully not bothering to notice her quick return from her attempt at a date, she walked with a purpose. Ari checked her cell again, noting the time. _Just before nine, the door should still be unlocked._

Ari turned the corner and saw something she hadn’t expected. She blinked as she watched Ryan being shoved up against a brick wall by a young black man with shoulder length dreads in a dark leather looking jacket and dirty jeans. She didn’t hear what they were saying, but she didn’t need to. She ducked back around the corner so neither would realize she was there. Peaking around, her curious nature was sure to get her into trouble. She observed and frowned as she saw Ryan indicate his bookbag. The young black man released Ryan, who bent over to pick up his bag. He rummaged in it for a moment and handed him something that glinted in the street light. _A glass vile of some kind._ Ari couldn’t tell what was in it, she was too far away. She watched for a few more seconds before the young man started to walk her way. _Crap!_ She walked a little back the way she’d come and then slowly headed back to the corner. She was about ten feet from the corner when the young man walked past her. He didn’t even look her way and she did her best not to stare. Ari played it cool as she turned the corner and saw Ryan was only a few feet from where she had seen the run-in. She took a second to debate whether or not she should call out to him, but knew that it would seem odd if she walked the whole way back without acknowledging his presence. Ari kept her pace steady as she walked, not hurrying, in case she could pretend she hadn’t noticed Ryan, but she was not lucky tonight. Within seconds she was only a few feet from him, and still two streets from Building Six. Sighing, she fixed a smile on her face and said, “Ryan, is that you?”

Ryan turned around, startled, “What?” He looked like a deer caught in headlights until he realized who it was. His face turned sour, “Oh, it’s you.” Ryan turned around and kept walking, “I thought you had a date tonight.”

Ari kept the smile plastered on, “Yeah, I did. He got called in, though. Doctors and emergencies, ya know?” She couldn’t see Ryan’s face, but she could read his body language. He was not happy that he’d met her on the way home, but he was also secretly glad not to have to walk the rest of the way by himself. “So, how was your day? Learn anything interesting?”

Ryan sighed, stopped suddenly and turned to face her, “Listen, let’s not kid each other, okay.”

Ari felt a chill go down her spine at his tone of voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ryan’s face turned to a mask of anger and he grabbed her arms, “You are not as dumb as you pretend to be, so stop acting it.”

Ari tensed under his hands, “Ryan, please let go of me.”

Ryan’s grip only tightened, especially his right hand, “I don’t like you. You interfere and distract. You don’t like me because I’m dating your sister.”

Ari’s mouth went dry, “Ryan, I don’t know you.” His hand tightened further making her gasp slightly, “I support Nina’s decisions. She chose to date you and live with you. I have no say in the matter and I will not butt my nose in where it doesn’t belong.” Ari was trying to be calm, but Ryan’s grip only seemed to tighten more, “Please, let me go.” Ryan’s hand tightened further and Ari cried out, “Ryan, you’re hurting me.”

Ryan pushed her away, making her stumble backward. He stood looking at his hands for several seconds. He mumbled a, “Sorry,” and then took off down the street. Ari watched him for several long seconds before she carefully put down her bags and rubbed her aching arms. She ignored her trembling hands and concentrated on her breathing.

As if sensing she needed him, Ari’s cell chimed a new text from John. Ari tried to read it, but it took several tries. For some reason it was blurry, 

“Did you make it home, okay? – JW”

Ari wiped her eyes and responded, 

“Only a block away. Don’t worry.” 

She swallowed hard, wanting to run to John, wanting to escape from the drama that would play out if Zebina found out about Ryan’s grabbing her. She looked at her arms and her eyes widened. _Oh no! They’re already bruising. What am I going to do?_ Ari wiped her eyes again, with the back of her hand and thought hard. She picked up her bags and started walking as her mind raced. This time Ari didn’t bother trying to stop it. She needed it to be on super speed, she needed some way to not be the reason her sister broke up with another boyfriend.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari has to make plans after running into Ryan.

**Just Before 9pm, Building Six, London, England**

Several levels of plans were formed by the time she made it to Building Six, all dependent upon the next few minutes. Ari was somehow lucky as she made her way to Nina and Ryan’s room. She didn’t know where Ryan had gone, but he wasn’t in the room. Ari quickly changed into what her mother always called her “play cloths” when she was a kid. These included an old, faded, soft, cotton camisole, a light flannel button up shirt which she used as a light jacket and either a jersey skirt in the summer or jeans or sweat pants in the winter. Seeing as she was getting ready for bed, she opted for pajama pants instead of her normal bottoms. She put away her date cloths and examined her arms. _I’ll have to get some cover-up makeup tomorrow. Left’s worse than the right, but they’re both bad._ Ari normally didn’t care about cloths, but at that second, she planned out the next week’s worth of cloths, which all included sleeves and or a jacket.

Ari put away her purse and pulled out her cell, she quickly texted John, 

“Made it back in one piece. No worries.” She thought for moment and then added, “Please be safe,” before she sent it. 

She waited for several seconds, hoping he would reply, but he didn’t. She sighed and picked up the bag of food. Ari took it down to the kitchen and heated up her food. She wasn’t feeling much like eating, but she knew she should. She was sitting down with the styrofoam container when Jamie and Denny walked in, holding hands.

Jamie took one look at Ari and frowned, “You okay, kiddo?” Denny looked at Jamie, concern on his face, “What happened to your date?”

Ari looked up from her food, not catching their looks. She plastered on a half smile and said, “He got called away. Emergency.”

Jamie was all sympathy, “Oh, honey!” He came around to where she was sitting at the table and gave her a hug. “Denny, love will you make us some tea?”

Denny nodded and got three mugs. The coffee pot was empty, so he started an entire pot, “I think this might be a whole pot kind of night.” Jamie nodded and didn’t notice Ari wince as he hugged her, but Denny didn’t miss it. He frowned as he got himself some coffee. Denny walked to the fridge and got out the milk, which he brings back to the table. “Are there any more of those pastries you made, hon?”

Jamie looked up, “I think there might be some in the cupboard.”

Denny smiled, “You’re special stash?”

Jamie smiled back at his husband, “If ever there were a time for my special stash, it would be now.”

Ari looked up from staring at her food, “Huh?”

Jamie smiled at her, “Don’t worry, hon. We’re going to fix you up with sugar and chocolate and then you’re gonna tell Uncle Jamie and Uncle Denny what’s caused that long face, you’re pullin.”

Ari laughed shortly, as she looked between the pair and watched as Denny moved from the freezer to the cupboard and back to the table. Her eye widened as she saw his arms loaded with goodies, junk food of every variety. Jamie indicated her food, “You eat half of that and you can have your pick of anything here.”

Ari couldn’t help the smile that graced her face, “Really?” 

She looked between Denny and Jamie, but Denny answered, “Whatever the man says goes.”

A sly look came into her eyes then, “What if I only eat a quarter of this?”

Jamie laughed, “No dice, baby-cakes. Eat at least half, or I have Hunky Hubby put it all back.”

Ari tried to pout, but couldn’t help the laughter that spilled out, “I love you, J-man.” Ari leaned over and hugged Jamie, heedless of her bruised arms.

Denny smiled at the grin that spread across his husbands face. He never would get tired of that look. Laughing, Denny joked, “Okay, break it up, you two. The lady has to eat before the ice cream melts or I won’t hear the end of it from either of you.”

Ari smirked, “I’d say you don’t know me well enough to say that, but wasting ice cream in my book is just as bad as wasting alcohol is in your book.”

Denny laughed, “Yeah, I thought as much.”

They grinned at each other for a moment until Jamie cleared his throat and pointedly nodded to Ari’s food. Ari looked abashed and put a forkful into her mouth. Denny got spoons as Jamie began to tell Ari about something funny that had happened to him that day during theatre class. He segued into another funny story, which Denny piped in, filling in a few details as Ari tried not to choke on her food from laughing. The tea was done about the time Denny started in on something his professor had told them during his studio class. Jamie got the tea as Denny kept Ari in stitches. 

By the time Ari had finished a cup of tea and they were just comfortably chatting, Ari had made significant progress into her food. She’d eaten more than she thought she’d be able to keep down. Denny had eaten three of Jamie’s pastries while Jamie was making a serious dent into a bag of peanut M&M’s. Ari put her fork down and sighed, “I don’t think I can eat anymore.”

Jamie nodded, “You ate over half, more than I thought you would, considering the way you looked when we came in.” Denny nodded, but didn’t comment, his mouth was full of a fourth pastry. Jamie put down his bag of M&M’s and said, “Okay, chica, it’s time to spill.” Jamie frowned, “Mr. Army Doctor Dude being all doctor-y and going off on an emergency, doing his ~job~ would not the face you had on, make. At least, not on the Ari I know.”

Ari laughed, shortly, “Yeah, that’s not really it.” Ari consciously kept herself from rubbing her arms, “Can I ask you guys a question?”

Jamie and Denny looked at each other, then back at Ari, “Sure, baby doll, anything. You know that.”

Ari stared down at her hands, which were playing with her fork, making designs in the Styrofoam container, “Would you ever break up with someone if they didn’t like your sibling?”

Both men blinked and frowned. They looked at each other, mentally coming to the same conclusion, but Jamie spoke, “What did Ryan do, honey?”

Ari looked up, startled, “Nothing. I just,” Ari swallowed and looked away, “I know he doesn’t like me and I can’t figure out why.”

Jamie smiled sadly, “Oh, honey.” 

He looked at Denny, not sure what to say. Denny nodded, “Ari, it’s not a matter of them liking you. They don’t ~have~ to like you.” Ari looked up and he smiled, “And you don’t ~have~ to like him. All that matters is if he makes your sister happy and treats her right. Right?”

Ari gave a sickly smile back, “Yeah.” She sighed and seemed determined when she smiled again, “Yeah that is all that matters.”

Jamie put his hand on Ari’s, “I know Ryan can be an absolute twit, but try to give him some space. He does seem to really care about Nina.”

Ari smiled at Jamie, “Yeah, he does.” She nodded, “I really appreciate it, guys.” She smiled up at them and a small mischievous light entered her eyes, “Now can I have my treat?”

Both men burst out laughing, Denny waving consent and Jamie chiming, “Oh course, honey, of course!” Ari giggled as she chose a small pack of Reese’s Pieces and Denny put away the rest of the goodies. 

Even though it was well after eleven, the three of them were still up when Zebina came in, looking tired. Ari made sure to wash her hands after she threw away all of her containers. She didn’t want there to be any chance of cross contamination, which could make Ryan sick. She didn’t want to it to come from the food she’d eaten or anything she’d touched. As she talked to her sister, she realized that Nina hadn’t eaten much the entire day. Ari was happy to offer Nina John’s portion of their meal and Nina was pleased to have it. She was too tired to bother cooking and the food was very good. Ari knew Nina really liked it, when she asked which restaurant it’d come from and if they did take out.

Jamie and Denny bid the sisters a good night as they retired soon after Nina’s return. A few more residents straggled in, here and there, but most were already in for the night. Nina was almost done eating by the time Ryan wandered in. Ari was lucky, though; she had already been standing, telling her sister that she was off to bed. She nodded at Ryan, offering a “good night,” on her way out the door and up the stairs. Ryan was stiff as she walked by him. Ari ran painfully into the hutch, which was right next to the door, connecting at both arm and hip while trying to walk around him. _Great another bruise to match my arms._ Ari rubbed her right thigh and arm, glad she’d had more cloth between her skin and the wood. _At least I’m not bleeding._ She missed the small satisfied smile that Ryan had turned away from Nina to hide, as he watched Ari walk up the stairs.

Ari lay down on the inflatable mattress and pulled the sheet up over her. It was too hot to use her sleeping bag, but she needed something to shield her bruised arms from her sister’s view. She pretended to be asleep when they did come in. She lay on her back, her arms too sore to get comfortable on laying on either side. Nina and Ryan came separately, though only minutes apart, to the room. It wasn’t long before both Nina and Ryan had fallen asleep. Ari’s mind spun in circles long after she heard their breathing even out.Ari made a mental note to pick up some ibuprofen when she picked up the make up the next day. As her mind swirled, her thoughts kept running back to John and Sherlock. It had only been a week since she’d known them, but she felt as if she’d had them in her life for forever. They’d already set up a routine and with them on a case, she wasn’t sure what she would do with herself. Ari knew she could easily get the paper her professor wanted done the next day. _But that should only take a few hours, especially with the pictures and details I got while we were at the Museum._ Her mind tripped over details and reverted to previous settings, going back to plans she’d set up before she’d even landed on the ground, let alone got on the plane. 

A large portion of the things she had wanted to do and see ran through her mind.Ari smiled to herself as she mentally ticked things off her lists. The things which she had done with John in just the few days she’d been in England amazed her. Over half of them had been accomplished in a single Double Decker Bus Tour, which John had surprised her with for their third date. _It had been more than lovely. It had been heavenly. Even the weather had agreed and it hadn’t rained until we were safely ensconced in that nice little pub._ The pub was a favorite of John’s and where he met up with friend for drinks after a rugby match or a hard case. Ari smiled to herself as she remembered that entire evening. They’d listened to a local band, eaten dinner and cuddled in the darkened booth, stealing kisses when their waitress wasn’t making rounds. Ari put a cloth over her eyes and fell asleep to memories of that lovely night as it mingled with her other dates with John.


	3. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina asks Ari about what she wants.

**2 am, Nonresident Student Housing, Building 6, 1 st Floor, Kitchen**

Zebina leaned back in her chair, a cup of tea in her hand, and observed her sister. Ari sketched in the art book she always kept with her. _It is very late . . . or really early, depending on your interpretation of an individual’s circadian rhythms._ Nina smiled behind her cup as she took a sip. _We always have been more night owls than morning people._ Nina ignored the psychology textbook that was spread out in front of her. She’d already memorized the material, but she hadn’t wanted to go to sleep when Ryan had gone to bed. _I know Ari didn’t, either._ Nina tried not to sigh as she took in her sister’s appearance. She was tempted to let the silence pervade, but she hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Ari with Ryan being so tense and edgy lately. They hadn’t been able to have any real girl talk and Zebina knew this might be the only time they’d get it for a while. She had some massively important projects that were coming up and she had to concentrate on them. 

Zebina wondered why Ari had taken to wearing her flannel shirt as a light jacket whenever she wasn’t dressing up to visit John and Sherlock. Ari rarely took it off anymore, just rolled the sleeves up to her elbows when she was washing the dishes or something which would wet the cuffs. _I wonder if it has a sentimental value, now. She has always liked soft things. Maybe it reminds her of John. He does tend to wear a lot of flannel material._ Zebina put the thought on a back burner in her mind, to contemplate later. 

She watched Ari’s smile play across her face and wondered what she was thinking. Zebina could have guessed as she watched Ari’s face soften, looking at the picture she was drawing. As Ari turned the sketch book this way and that she understood. Zebina didn’t have to be psychic to know that Ari was drawing either John or Sherlock. _Most likely John, since she hasn’t really figured out she’s also attracted to Sherlock, yet. Heaven help them all when she does realize it. Ari’s not one to let feelings go unspoken._ Zebina smiled as an old family saying washed through her mind, _“Nothing good and worth your while is ever easy. Never has been and never will be.”_

 _I swear they meant all relationships when they made that saying. Oh well! Now or never._ Zebina took a deep breath and said, “So you and John have been seeing a lot of each other lately. Especially considering how long you’ve been here.” 

Zebina suppressed a smile as Ari looked up surprised, “Yeah?” Zebina smirked as Ari’s cheeks flushed. She watched her sister mentally go over all the time she’d spent with the doctor and her eyes widened, “Yeah, I guess I have.” 

“He seems to be treating you well.”

Ari’s cheeks reddened noticeable and she frowned, lips pursed, “Of course he is.” Ari looked up at her sister, silently asking, “How do you think he’d treat me?”

Zebina only shrugged, “I was just commenting.”

Ari’s face became a mask of incredulity, with her left eyebrow raised as far as it would go. Ari’s voice was deadpan as she said, plainly, “Nothing you say is ever just a comment.”

Zebina smiled then, “Only you would know that.”

Ari sighed, fighting the laughter that rose as she shook her head, “Sometimes I wonder about you.”

Zebina shrugged, “I wonder about you all the time.”

Ari did laugh then, “No, you worry about me all the time. There’s a difference.”

Zebina nodded, laughing at the ease with which she was able to let her guard down around her sister. Only Ari held the ability to let her relax and be herself at anytime. Zebina cherished that ability and prayed it never changed. “Do you like him?”

Ari made a face, “I don’t think I’d be seeing him every day if I didn’t like him.”

Zebina tilted her head to one side and looked at Ari. Ari caught the look and amended her statement, “Okay, so not necessarily, but the answer is yes.” Ari’s smile widened, as she looked at her sister, “I really do like him.”

Zebina saw more than Ari realized in that unshielded glimpse into her sister’s eyes. _Oh, heaven help us all, she’s in love._ Zebina desperately suppressed her reaction, knowing Ari would see it if she didn’t. She smiled and covered her discomfort, “I’m glad.” She smirked, knowing her next question would come as a shock, “Have you had sex, yet?”

Ari’s face gave her the answer she’d hoped for, “What?” The shock was plain, no denial, just honest surprise, “No! I’ve only known him a little over a week.”

Zebina laughed, “And have been dating for that entire time, straight.”

Ari blinked several times, absorbing her sister’s words, “True.”

Zebina raised her hands and said hastily, “Not that I’m saying you should sleep with him.”

Ari laughed, “No, not at all. You’d never suggest something like that.”

Zebina laughed with her, “Nope, never.” Ari shook her head, “Are you seeing him today?”

Ari smiled, “Probably not, Sherlock got a case from Lestrade, so he’ll probably be a bit busy for a couple more days.” Zebina could see how sad the idea made her, but she made no comment, “Maybe we could visit that pub on campus Jamie was raving about.”

Zebina smiled sadly, “Unfortunately, I’ll be in the library most of tomorrow and this weekend. I have to do research for my Statistics project, my Theory prof moved up the due date for our research paper by a week, and I have to make a power point for my Admin class.” Zebina felt bad, knowing Ari’d be alone most of the weekend. She’d almost counted on the fact that she was spending almost every waking moment with John . . . and Sherlock. “You could come to the library with me. You know you love to explore new libraries and this one is really old.”

Ari smiled at her sister’s attempt to cheer her up, “Yeah, I’ll come with you tomorrow, but I think I’ll just explore the city this weekend. The bus tour John took me on Monday gave me a lot of ideas of where to go.”

Ari’s tale about the double-decker bus tour had definitely caught her sister’s attention. She’d actually wanted to do something like that, herself, but hadn’t had the time. Zebina remembered how exhausted her sister had been when she’d come home that night, but the smile that had been plastered on her face had made John’s worth go up several notches in Zebina’s estimation. She’d babbled on and on about different monuments and promised to show Zebina all the pictures she’d taken along the tour, with her phone and camera. Ari had actually used her phones entire battery, taking picture and had texted Zebina from John’s when she realized she’d left her charger at Building Six. She’d fallen asleep talking, which had amused Zebina, but greatly annoyed Ryan. 

_Anyone who treats Ari like a Queen and actually tried to get to know her, not just get into her pants is a notch above most of the guys from her past._ The fact that John kept trying and very much succeeding in finding new and interesting ways to entertain Ari had Zebina wondering if wedding bells weren’t too far in the future. _She isn’t one to waver when she has strong feelings for someone. She never has been. That’s why I have to know. I have to know what she wants. If she wants a serious relationship with John and possibly even Sherlock . . . even though I doubt she’d admit it now, not even to herself . . . I’ll be supportive. John is good for her. I haven’t seen her smile sincerely and so much since we were kids. Maybe if this chat doesn’t go well, we could try again over dinner. I could get her to open up more about what the three of them talk about while Ryan isn’t around. That could work._

Zebina nodded, more to her own mental chatter than to her sister’s answer, she suggested, “We could meet up for dinner. You find a good place and text me the address. We can meet there when the library closes.” She watched Ari closely, “How’s that sound?”

Ari smiled and nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” Ari leaned back, contemplating her sketch, “I think I need a picture, this isn’t turning out the way I want it to.”

Zebina glanced at the page as she put it down and blinked. The likeness was actually quite good and as she’d thought, it was a sketch of John, but Ari was right, there was something missing. _She’s gotten quite good._ Zebina really looked at the picture and realized that this was how she saw John. There were far fewer wrinkles on his face, his hair was a shade lighter, and his eyes sparkled, with a wide, open smile leaving his face looking unfettered and honest. _If this is how she sees him, no wonder she’s in love._

Zebina looked up, “Ari?” Ari looked at her sister, a question on her face, “What do you really want out of this?”

She frowned, a puzzled expression on her face, “What do you mean?”

Zebina searched her sister’s face, “You came to London to get an internship, to spend time with me, and finally travel a bit . . . but what do you really want?”

Ari looked at Zebina, dumbfounded, “What. . .” she trailed off, realizing exactly what her sister wanted to know. After several seconds she looked up from the table and her sketch, “Honestly?” Zebina nodded, “I don’t want this to end.” Zebina frowned, but Ari went on, “I’ve never been so happy in my life as I have been the past week.” Zebina was taken aback at her words, “I want this to keep going on and grow. I want it to develop, not rushed like some teenage romance, but like a real adult relationship.” Ari’s eyes were shining, “I could see myself marring this man, sis.” She looked down, “I mean, it’s way early,” she paused, ‘but I really could see myself spending the rest of my life in that flat with those two . . . being a housewife and possibly even a mother.” 

Zebina knew Ari’d always wanted to have a family, but it disturbed her slightly that she could settle for the first decent man who came her way. 

Unfortunately, Ari saw her expression and frowned, “I’m not settling.” Ari sighed in exasperation, “John is a decent, honest, sweet, loving man and he seems to actually care about me. We have a lot in common,” Zebina’s skepticism was plainly written on her face, “and he’s a hell of a kisser.” Zebina laughed at that and Ari smiled, knowing she could trust her sister to keep her council, “If he’s half as good in bed, I will definitely keep him.”

Zebina laughed harder, “Okay, so you love him.”

Ari straightened as if jolted by electricity, “What?”

Zebina’s laughter quieted, but not completely, “It’s obvious, sis. You’re head over heels for the guy and it’s only been a week.” She shook her head, “Fortunately he’s a bit dense or he’d be scared off like the others were.” Ari’s smile faded and pain crept into her eyes. Zebina swallowed, “Sorry, sis. I didn’t mean to bring up the past.”

Ari shrugged, face sober, now, “It’s okay. It’s only the truth.”

Zebina thought sadly, _The_ _truth can still hurt like hell. We both know that._

Ari shook it off, “I don’t know what he wants, but I think I want to ask Mom to change my ticket. I want to stay longer.” Ari smiled, hesitantly, “Maybe I can apply to one of the schools here and transfer my credits if things do work out.” Zebina was surprised at how much Ari had thought this out. “If she does it early enough it might actually be cheaper in the long run. She could get a better rate on the ticket.” Zebina nodded, “I could get a job. That’d get me out of your and Ryan’s hair more and I could start helping with the rent for the room. Or maybe I could rent a room by myself. That way the stick up Ryan’s rump could be slightly dislodged.” 

Zebina smiled at her sister, knowing how trying it’d been for her to deal with Ryan the past few days. She’d heard about the incident of needing to change when John had arrived early from Jamie, Sandy, and Ryan himself, but strangely not from Ari. She wondered if Ari felt guilty for the confrontation. From the compiled accounts, Nina knew that John had arrived almost an hour early while Ari was just getting into the shower. Ryan had met him on the pavement, and known he was early, but instead of telling Ari, he’d gone to their room. _Surprise, surprise that Ari came in our room to get clothes on and get ready in a rush. Such a stupid, petty boy. It wasn’t her fault, but Ryan still took his frustration out on her._ Zebina actually felt sorry for her sister. _He had been so reasonable until Ari got here. From what Jamie said, Ryan would have ended up in a fight if Jamie hadn’t held John back from coming to Ari’s defense._ It made her feel better about John and worse about Ryan. _Maybe he is worthy of being with my sister. Time will tell._

“It would definitely change the dynamic around here. I know the guys wouldn’t mind having you stay for longer. They really like you.”

Ari smiled then, “I like them, too. They’re really fun.”

Zebina needed to know, “But are you serious, Ari?”

“Serious?”

Zebina nodded and tapped her sketch, “About him and about this. It’s a big decision to make. Not something to take lightly or do by the seat of your pants. You have a little over three months. Isn’t that enough time?”

Ari looked down at the smiling face that she’d drawn, contemplating it for almost a full minute. Zebina wondered if she would even answer when she finally looked up, “It’s not enough time.” Zebina could see that she meant what she said, “I want more, Zebina.” Zebina was slightly taken aback. Ari hardly ever used names when she was speaking to the person, let alone her full name. The fact that she’d used her name held weight and more significance than Zebina really wanted to contemplate at that second. Ari stressed the second word, making it have much more power than at any other time, “I need it.” Ari seemed to open herself up to her sister’s scrutiny as she said, “I need him.”

Zebina swallowed, amazed at what she saw inside her sister, “What about Sherlock?”

Ari’s face fell and she looked down, away, “I don’t know. He’s such an unknown factor.” Zebina watched Ari’s right eye twitch slightly, “He’s so familiar that it’s infuriating some times.” Zebina laughed, knowingly, “But other times, he’s so childlike and lost.” She sighed, and said what she really thought, “I’m doing my best not to fall for him, but I think it might be a losing battle.” Ari laughed, shortly, “I know John loves him. It’s so painfully clear that even all his friends think they’re a couple and they don’t know why John pretends to date women.” 

Zebina shook her head, “I’ve never understood those idiotic labels.”

“Yeah, me either.” Ari went on, “He can be an absolute twit one second and then completely adorable the next. I think you have to be bipolar just to keep up with his mood swings.” Zebina tried not to laugh, knowing exactly what she was talking about, “It’s completely irrational how quickly he can become despondent and bored when there’s so much to do. I just don’t understand.” Zebina tried not to smirk as Ari started to speak with her hands, “I mean, who gets bored when you’re talking about integrating theoretical physics and biochemistry in the hopes of making a breakthrough in interdimensional travel?” She waved her hands, “How is that boring?” Zebina had to smile at her vehemence, “I mean I know he’s good at hiding his expressions, and I can’t really read him for shit when he has his guard up, but when he doesn’t think anyone’s looking . . .” Ari trailed off, looking down and away, “He seems so sad and lonely.” Ari’s voice became quiet, “And they’re so mean to him.”

Zebina frowned, “Who?”

“John told me about some of his,” Ari made air quotes, “colleges and what they call him. His nickname is ‘the freak’ and ‘the psychopath’.” Ari’s face was miserable, “How can they call him that?” She looked up, the question written on her face, but all Zebina could do was shake her head, “They’re supposed to be his friends.”

“No, sis, they’re just people he works with. They’re not his friends. John is his friend,” Zebina studied his sister, “And you are his friend. I doubt Sherlock has many, if any other friends. He doesn’t see relationships the way others do, so he’s walled himself off to everyone except the most determined of people.” Ari smirked at that, “Yes, like you. There are very few people who could out stubborn you when you have put your feet down.” Ari laughed, “And if you love him, just love him. Don’t try to force it.”

Ari looked startled, “I wouldn’t!”

Zebina shook her head, “Not like that, goofball! I mean, don’t tell him. That really would scare him off. He’s too awkward when it comes to emotions. Repression is his norm and denial is his constant companion. He deprives himself of almost every creature comfort in an attempt to hone his mind like a weapon. What he doesn’t understand is that by doing it this way, he’s left himself with a horrid weakness. If he doesn’t come to terms with his humanity and the emotions he’s fought with, probably all his life, someone is going to use them to break him, possibly even shatter him beyond repair . . . or worse.”

Ari swallowed, nodding, “Yeah, I was starting to get that. He keeps calling himself a high functioning sociopath, but he isn’t.”

Zebina’s voice went completely serious, “No, he isn’t.”

Ari looked up, “Oh, yeah, that’s your field.” 

Zebina nodded, “It is . . . or it will be in another year.”

Ari smiled at her sister, “You know we could gang up on him and make him realize just how human he really is.”

A slightly feral smile crossed Zebina’s lips, “If you want to break him, I wouldn’t mind playing.”

Ari blinked, frowning, “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Zebina laughed, her face becoming cheerful again, “You are too easy.”

Ari frowned harder, “I might be, but you weren’t kidding.”

Zebina shrugged, “Maybe.”

Ari shook her head, “No, no maybe. You were not kidding, Nina.”

Zebina waved her sister down, “Chill, sis. I won’t mess with your precious boys. Don’t worry. They’re too much trouble anyway.”

Frowning harder, starting to become seriously concerned, she asked, “What do you mean?”

Zebina laughed now, “You know I don’t like emotional drama and both boys are rife with it. They are way too much trouble and way too much of a distraction that I do not need.”

Ari seemed to relax slightly at her explanation, “You scare me sometimes, sis.”

Zebina shrugged, smiling, “I scare myself sometimes. So you’re in good company.”

Ari laughed, and went back to her drawing, smudging a shadow here and creating a contrast there, “So, is the grilling over or do you have more questions?”

Zebina laughed, “Was I that obvious?”

Ari smirked, “Not really. Only a family member or maybe a professional would’ve realized what you were doing. If I didn’t know you so well, I doubt I would’ve caught it.” Ari looked up, smiling, “You’re getting better.”

Zebina smiled, “Thanks, sis. That’s quite a compliment.”

“Well, we were being completely honest.”

Zebina nodded, “True.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Nina looked at her sister, not saying a word. “I mean there’s so much going on in your life and we never get to really talk anymore. Most of our conversations are texts asking me to pick something up from the store or worse nonverbally attaining information about what’s happened that day.” Ari looked up, “It gets tiring trying to read people all the time. I can actually see why Sherlock get so bored. He gets tired of having to be ‘on’ all the time.” Zebina watched her face, “And so do I.”

Zebina felt the strain in her sisters’ voice, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize . . .”

Ari shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. I just miss actually talking to you.” A beat went by, “Alone.”

Zebina frowned slightly, “I can only do so much, Ari.”

Ari nodded, “I know. I just miss you and I came here to spend time with you.”

Zebina’s eyebrows rose, “And you’ve spent most of it with John and Sherlock.”

Ari smirked, “True, but mostly only the hours you’re in class and I have to work around their work schedule, too.”

Zebina laughed shortly, “Sounds like the trials of adult life to me.”

Ari agreed sourly, “Yeah and it sucks.”

Zebina smiled, “Yeah, being an adult really does suck.”

Both girls smiled at each other, saying more in that one look than most of their conversation had contained. It was a look of understanding, of long standing trust and familiarity. The two could speak volumes in a single look and in that look, they did. 

Ari finally said out loud, “I love you, too, Nina.” 

Zebina’s smile was lost on Ari as she went back to her drawing. If she’d seen it, she’d have known how much Zebina would have done for her and her happiness. _I’d do anything to keep you safe, little sis, anything._


End file.
